Bones Get Charmed
by AwesomeGirl99
Summary: Being the youngest in their families Pandora and henry have always felt unloved and neglected, even more so when Pandora has no magic and henry is adopted. So following their dreams they run away to Los Angeles hoping to find some way to fit in. Follow them on their adventure through friendship, family, love and big dreams.


Pandora, the youngest daughter of phoebe halliwell is neglected because she has no powers, shes bullied by her magical sisters, her parents are disappointed because they were hoping that their children would be the next generation of charmed ones. Her eldest sister P.J could beam herself and other people anywhere in a flash of pink light, her other older sister Parker could slow down time and play it again, they also had the average witch powers. But Pandora had no unique abilities and she couldn't do basic witch things like everyone else.

Henry JR, the youngest child of Paige Matthews is bullied by his magical adoptive sisters because he is adopted. He is ignored by his father and mother and he doesn't know why, his cousins all treat him badly and trick him all the time, all he wants is love from his family. When his mum and sisters do witchy stuff he's told to stay away so he doesn't ruin anything.

at least they have each other, right.

beginning:

Pandora's pov 12 years ago...

I'm sitting at the table doing Jessica's home work, she's my only friend but she broke her arm falling of her horse so I'm re writing the messy scribble she's done with her left hand when my sister Parker come's in

"what are you doing with mum's favourite headband and P.J's necklace" i ask

"i'm going to use them to scry for mum and P.J" she answers

"why what's happened to them" i ask frantically

"nothing, we're playing hide and seek" she laughs

"oh, can i do it" i ask, she looks shocked, I've been scared of magic, i know stupid.

"sure" she says. i smile and walk over, i try to pick up the scryer but it flies off, when i go to pick it up it moves again

"it must be broken" i say

"mum the scryer is broken" parker yells

no answer

"it really is mummy" i yell, mum and P.J come running down

"what did you do" she yells

"nothing i just tried to pick it up and it flew away" i say mum picks it up and grabs dads keys, she then scries and it works, i go to touch it and yet again it flings away

"see mummy it doesn't like me" i pout

"i'm sure there's another reason" mum says quietly

a few hours later

i sit up in bed when parker comes running in

"mumma says your a magicless child" parker says

"what does that mean" i yelp

"it mean you've got no magic" she answers smugly

"why not" i almost cry, almost

"cause your a fweak" she says "mumma says you've ruined the chances of us becomind the charmded ones"

"but i wanna be the charmded one wiv youse" i wail

"well, we don't wanna be wiv you, and noneded of us can now" she snaps

"weave me awone" i yell

Henry JR's pov still 12 years before...

i sit by myself at lunch, mumma and the twins are out doing witchy stuff and i'm stuck at home, dad's in the living room, he says he's too busy to talk to me right now.

oh well i'm used to being alone.

after i finish the sandwich i made i run up to my room, i play imaginary cars, daddy says that cars are too expensive, but they are cheaper than all those dolls the twins get, it's not fair that Tamora can burn, melt, set fire and blow things up and that Kat can stop, slow and speed up time. i can't do anything, my cousins have powers too.

i'm not teased for being magicless i's teased for being adopted.

my only friends are my cousin Pandora, Jessica and Mikey. Mikey can't walk and he has massive bulky glasses and very crooked teeth, his hair is blonde and spiked up and he has dark brown eyes.

i like observing people.

Mikey and Jess are Half brother and sister they share their daddy. Jessica has the same coloured hair and its very short but she has small glasses and normal teeth, she has blue eyes.

**please read the next chappie caus eit will be wayyyyy better and that's when the bones character come in.**


End file.
